Not going to be played
by jakey-winged-rebel-girl-11
Summary: title change MAX: the girl who just lost her mom and is moving in with Nudges family. singer, musicain, and dancer. who will maybe make it to the end of high school FANG:the player boy, Nudge's brother, who now has an unwanted house mate .singer, musicain, and dancer. he will have no trouble making it threw high school or will he FAX AND FRIENSHIP ALWAYS WITH MUSIC AND DANCING
1. Chapter 1

Living out life

Chapter one: beautiful girl : Fangs pov

"FANG, WAKE UP!" said Nudge or J.J. I rolled over to my other side. "FANG, GET UP. MAXIMUM RIDE IS COMING FOR CHRISTMAS. I AND J.J'S BEST FRIEND IS NOT SEEING YOU PAJAMAS. FANG, SO HELP ME. I WILL KICK YOUR SORRY…." I did not let Nudge finish for my hand was now covering her mouth. "Okay, fine. Eww, did you just lick my hand? Anyways, I'll be done in a minute." I slowly removed my hand. "Your clothes will be lying on the bed after you shower." Then she literally skipped out of my room.

About Fang or myself:

I'm fifteen, black hair and eyes. Olive skin. Real name is Nicholas Martinez.

My silblings:

My twins name is Iggy. He's fifteen for you slow people. Opposite look from mine. Strawberry blonde hair. Electric blue eyes. Pale skin.

Nudge is my adopted sister, she's fifteen to her. Her hair and eyes are a melted chocolate color. Her skin tone is a caramel African America skin. The youngest sibling I have is J.J, she's fourteen. Her is light brown and her eyes are the same color as Iggys.

Back to the story

I did eventually finish everything that was asked of me. I went down the elevator (yes, our house is that big). I walked out the door. My family was talking to a girl that didn't look like the Max I knew. She was beautiful, no point in denying it.


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYO GUYS, I'M NOT GOING TO EXPLAIN WHAT MAX, ELLA, AND ANGEL LOOK LIKE. NUDGE'S FAMILY IS NOT RELATED TO MAX'S BY THE WAY. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERYCHANCE I GET. TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER. **_** JKN, OUT**_

Chapter two: My new Home: Max pov

Living like this was going to be a challenge and a blessing for me, Angel, and Ella. Losing mom hit us hard. When Aunt Val had heard our mother died she went in to a custody war with Jeb for two months. Angel calls her mommy2; her daughters were my best friends. I haven't seen them since I four, but all the time we video chatted and text. Her sons were okay. Before my mom past she told us that struggle for life was always there in the world. I would have to be Angel's mom now. I almost hated my mom for leaving us, but I knew she was in pain and wouldn't be a mother in that much pain. I will always love her, it just hurts now.

ON THE PLAN

"Maxi who are mommy2's kids?" she said using her weak voice. I knew Angel was strong and smart but would never act that way in public. "There is Nudge, J.J, Iggy, and Fang." I said shuddering in distaste from the name _FANG_. I hated that kid for what he was a player and a jerk. Aunt Val was only revealing to the whole family that we were moving in to their guest tree house thing after the dinner when we got there. She told them we were only staying till Christmas. In thought I had a feeling this wouldn't work, but it's done and final. Ella wouldn't be joining us till the news was broke to the whole family I was now living on the property with my family. The tree house guest house was a four floor living place that was only used with guests and was in a tree of course (hence the name). Angel was so excited to have a family again. I was fine, I guess. Ella was great happy to moving to her Nudge's house. She was closer to Nudge then I was. I was closer to J.J and Iggy. Fang, was different Ella thought he was fine and I on the other hand thought he was well let's keep this PG. Our Aunt Val had fought for our custody, so technically I won't be related to Fang. Thank the lord, if I was religious. "Flight attendants, please prepare the passengers for landing." the captain spoke threw the intercom just as Angel fell asleep with her head in my lap. I brushed her hair out of her eyes and thought to myself how I am going to raise her even with the help of our Aunt Val.

AT THE MARTINEZ'S

Angel was singing to her music on her iPod in the cab as we pulled up to the house of our second family as I call them. "Angel, we're here." Thinking she heard me and was just gathering her stuff from the backseat. I opened the door of the cab. I saw the whole family when I got out. Everyone was there and looking at me like I was a mythical creature. Fang looked different, I mean Nudge showed me pictures of him and told me what he was like, but still. I really didn't look different, did I? Nudge ran to me, hugged me and rambled about me being here. Nudge please stop, I'm kind of tried. She nodded, still smiling. "You can come and hug me, I won't bite. Today." I added as I side note. Why'd I say that? Everyone but Fang was hugging me to death. "Max, are these people are second family?" Angel asked still inside the cab. Everyone let go of me to hug my baby sister Angel. Aunt Val just stood with her arms around me. "After dinner I will tell them, and your motorcycle is getting here tomorrow around nine." She said while she started to swing me slightly. "Alright, and thanks I don't think we would have made it with Jeb." I said murmuring. "No problem." She replied. "Come on kids. Give her some space. Fang take Max's bags, Iggy take Angels." Aunt Val demanded. "Nudge can you take everyone shopping later? Max needs new clothes. You know why." Aunt Val asked Nudge. Nudge nodded her head. I looked to follow the boys, but they had already left with Angel. Nudge took me to my room seeing that I was about to pass out. I don't remember how we got there but when we did I fell on the bed and passed out.


	3. AUTHORS NOTE,

**HEY GUYS, THIS IS AN A\N. THERE WILL ALWAYS BE FAX IN MY STORIES, TO ANSWER SOME OF YOUR QUESTIONS AND I WILL TRY TO UPDATE EVERY WEEK OR WHEN I CAN.**

**THANKS FOR READING JKN**


	4. SOMETHING THE PLAYER CAN'T HAVE

Chapter three: Something the Player can't have: Fangs pov

IN THE HOUSE

She was not Max. No way in heck. Too pretty, too skinny, too hot to be Maximum Ride I knew nine years ago. I guess the years have been nice to her. I was riding the elevator with Angel and Iggy. We stopped on my floor where the two were staying in the guest room. "Fang where are Nudge and J.J, I want Angel with them, I have to talk with Max alone." My mom said. I didn't notice Max was right behind her looking ready to pass out. Max found the bed in the guest room and passed out.

My mom found she passed out and instead took Angel to Nudge's floor where J.J was hanging out with her waiting for Max. The door was still opened to the room; Max looks adorable in her sleep. I finally went to my room. After an hour Max came around to my room saying "Hello". "Yeah I said" setting down my over break homework and jumping up to see her coming in the door. "Um…. Hello." I said in a voice girls most seem hot. She looked me over. "Like what you see?" I said in the jock voice. "No, not one bit." She said smirking but her tone was icy steel. "How was your nap?" she stayed still looking me over. An awkward silence filled the room, she broke it though. "It was fine. Umm… where's Angel and the girls?" she said her voice still icy steel. "Umm, I'll show you there." I said. I knew I was a player and this girl was a fling I wanted to start over Christmas break. I'm nice aren't I? I started walking she started following me down the hall to the elevator. We simply sat there staring at the glass door, our hips touched briefly.  
It felt electric and warm; Max seemed to fell it, but didn't react much to it. It stopped at Nudge's floor. She walked out in a hurry going into a trot. "Not even a thanks?" I said using a sarcastic tone. She slowed down to a walk then stopped. "Nope." She said popping the "p" and not turning around. I looked down and chuckled, she's not every other girl.

**(A/N SWICH IN POV, ONLY MAX AND FANG'S)**

Max's pov

I was slowly running down the hall. "Max, come here. We are going to eat dinner soon and you're wearing that to Campi (A/N **REALLY GREAT PLACE)**. "What's wrong with this?" I said gesturing to my outfit. Which if you're wondering was; skinny jeans, a tank top, my dog tags, and combat boots. "Don't, worry, nothing major, just your hair and shirt, some other things to." She said like it was no big deal. I walked in the room and sat on the bed.

TIME JUMP

It was all blur really. "Nudge who is that." Angel and J.J said in shock. "It's me." I said thinking I looked crazy. "Maxi, you look pretty." Angel said bluntly. Nudge and J.J knew the secret that I was staying here till I was old enough to take Ella and Angel with me and care for them. We weren't adopted, but Aunt Val was now our guardian till we were 18.

Anyways, I was now wearing nice faded skinny jeans, a black ruffle tank top that went to my neck, my leather jacket, dog tags, and silver flats. My hair was brushed out so it laid on my shoulders. I looked good. "Wow, thanks Nudge." I said while she was whispering to J.J. "Fang can't get to her, J.J. Yeah, but Nudge she hates him anyways." Nudge and J.J were whispering. Huh, there right I'm the girl that's not going to fall for Fang.

TIME JUMP

The whole family and I were all done with our sushi and hibachi. "Would you like desert?" said the slutty waitress. Her hair was brown and her name was Jenna as her tag said. Her hair was brown with streaks of red, her eyes were actually beautiful; a crystal blue. She had pulled her skirt up so it barely covered her but and undid the first five buttons of her blouse. Her waitress pouch covered her legs more than her skirt. Fang was eyeing her in a very flirty way.

She noticed and winked, flaunting her chest in front of him. "You could do so much better, like Max." Aunt Val said in disgust to Fang as she noticed their actions. I snorted; Fang looked at me with raised eyebrows. I glared back and he winced slightly. "Yes we would, Miss." Nudge said to the Jenna. Still looking shocked Jenna walked away from our table after we ordered. "Mum really, I thought she was cute." Fang said. Aunt Val shook her head in disgust. Only a few seconds later Aunt Val stood up, banging her glass with her knife to the family's attention.

Didn't work, but this did: "HEY, LISTEN UP!". Everyone stared at Aunt Val. "This is exciting and sad news, the Ride girls mum died of breast cancer two months ago. I fought with their father for custody because he's a horrible man. I won after one month. Max, Angel, and Ella are now my guardian duty till they go off on their own. So you are not related. They are living in the old tree guest house able to remodel it and decorate." She said with happiness and sadness. J.J grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Oh, and Max Ella and your motor cycle will be here tomorrow." She said. "My baby, really, thank you so much Aunt Val." I hugged her missing my motor cycle so much. Iggy and Fang had been looking at me like I was a foreign object. I winked at both them, still high on the thought of my motor cycle being my ride again. When I was at Jeb's he never let me ride it; saying it wasn't girly or safe.

TIME JUMP **(A/N HEHE, I LIKE TO JUMP TIME)**

We were in the car fang was to my right next to the window, J.J on my left. Iggy riding shotgun, and Nudge and Angel in the back-back. Fang kept trying to make our knees and shoulders touch. Then he crossed the line by a mile: he licked my ear lobe. "You want to watch a movie sometime with me?" he whispered tickling my ear. I quickly elbowed him where the sun doesn't shine. He gasped and clutched his thighs in pain. "Nope." I said popping the "p" like popping gum. This didn't stop him, he just nuzzled my neck. "Please, Max?" Fang asked again trying to be seductive. "I turned to him smiling sweetly. "Sure, wait; no never mind you're a player. I'm something this player can't have. Unlike every other girl your charms are just crap on me. I'm also not a slut, besides you've got Jenna. Fang stared at me shocked. Huh, he had never been rejected. Then everyone else said in unison "Fang stay away from Max now before…. too late." When I again elbowed him in the groin. "Again, really." Fang stated


	5. aouthors note

**HEY GUYS, IT'S GONNA TAKE 55 REVEIWS FOR ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. SORRY, I JUST NEED A CONFEIDINCE BOOSTER.**


	6. sorry

**HEYO GUYS, I'M SO SORRY BUT EVEN IF I GET 55 REVEIWS IT GONNA TAKE ME TWO DAYS AFTER THAT BECAUSE A PHONE LINE FELL NEAR MY HOUSE. IT JUST HAPPENS TO BE THE WE GET WI-FI FROM A PHONE SERVICES, I CAN ONLY POST THIS NOW BECAUSE WE ARE AT MY AUNTS FOR A WHILE. I KNOW YOU PORBALLY HATE ME, BUT I'LL TRY TO FINISH THIS ASAP. SO SORRY. PEACE**


	7. THE PLAN FOR THE DESTRUCTION OF TWO

Authors note:  
Hey guys, sorry I was gone for so long. I have been adjusting to my new life. I missed my reviewers. To make it up to you guys I will try to multitask 4 or more other stories. You will see when they come out. Thanks

Pov Max I was in my guest room, laying on the bed while looking at the ceiling. My head was spinning, I think I did something impossible. Wait for it, wait for it, I got a headache from laughing at Fang's face after I elbowed him in the groin. His face was so retarded looking. One thing that I learned tonight is that Fang is one stubborn player. I mean it would be amazing for all women around the world if I broke his heart. I might just do that. I'll become his best friend who's a girl and then he will fall for me and then I'll play him like he does.  
I have to tell Nudger, J.J, and Ella. I'm not sure whether or not that's a good idea, I will become a barbie. To three teenage girls, that is not what I want to spend my time doing. Anyways it's the perfect plan. I think I will start tomorrow, I am so evil. Phase one is in motion.

Pov Fang I was in my mom's little gym in our basement. My mom got it last year when she went on her health craze. I was on the treadmill.  
My feet were tired of hitting the gravel like material. My mind kept drifting to the hot blonde sleeping in the guest room on my floor. Those brown eyes were dangerous and well gorgeous. Max was not like every other girl, most girls would be drooling just to talk to me. Max on the other hand just wanted to kick me where the sun doesn't shine whenever a word came outta my mouth. She was every players dream, the girl who would not give in to your charm or looks. I wanted to break her heart be the ultimate player, yes I know I am a player and a damn good one. I need a plan, just playing sweet gentleman would not work on Max.

Oh, I know what I'm gonna do.  
1- Earn Max's trust (using one of my jackass friends) 2- Become Max's best guy friend 3- Slowly make her fall in love with me 4- Date her for 3 months 5- Then break the unbreakable I am a genius.  
Next Day I woke up to the sound of banging. "Fang, I need you to come with me. Aunt Val says I can't go riding by myself in the neighborhood. None of the girls want to ride my bike with me." her voice was aggravated. I think I just might call in my friend Toby, he owes me a favor "I'll be down in a sec Max, wait for me at the front door." making my voice seem as non-player like as I could manage. "Thanks Fang." she answered. I waited till I heard her footsteps fade. I dialed up Toby's number. "Hey Toby, do you remember that favor you owe me. Nothing much, just need you too rough a girl. No, just you know make it look like you're going to rape her and then I will come in and be hero Fang. Yeah just a few bruises and a black eye . Alright, see you there." I hung up. Part one is a go.  
Max Pov Today is phase one, Nudge wants me to report to her room for what she calls "Simple but Hot" makeover. This might not be worth it. Ella had arrived this morning with our stuff and my dog and bike, my two babies. "Ella and Angel, we have to go shopping with Nudge and J.J later for stuff. Nudge, you better not touch my face or hair with that stuff. It's deadly." I gestured to the endless hair and makeup products. "Max you are being over dramatic, were just going to put a little eyeshadow and lipstick, then pull your hair into a half pony tail. That's it, you're plan is flawless. He will never touch another girl after you." Ella was so right, I have to be Barbie for it to work.

twenty tortuous minutes later...  
My hair was pulled back in a half pony like said. I had very little makeup on, actually only chapstick (if you consider that makeup). They picked out my outfit. Simple blue jeans, a tight fitting, dark purple , shirt, that said "Bite me" in white, and my black converse. My leather jacket was thrown over, with my dog tags hanging from my neck.  
"As much as I hate to say it, you guys made me look okay. Not Barbie like." I murmured to the three girls. "You don't look okay, you look like Max style great." squealed Nudge. I winced slightly at how loud her squeal was."Okay so everyone know what I'm going to do." everyone nodded. "I will meet you guys at the mall at four, okay?" I asked. "I know Max every one will be there, for shopping." J.J told me. I waved my hand and was gone.  
I took the elevator down. Was I nervous? Nope, Fang had shown interest in me last night so, he wouldn't care if I acted slightly off. "You ready yet?" a husky voice asked me. I looked up. "No, the longer away from you the more ready I am, but Aunt Val said I could not ride till someone came with me." I told him coldly. I walked past him outside and to my bike. "I missed you." I'm not crazy I really missed my bike. "Aw, you missed your Fangy." said one of the world's most aggravating voices. "Not you retard, my bike." I said gesturing to my black Harley Davidson Night V rod. I tossed him a helmet, the black on that on the side said "I like boys". It was a joke from Nudge one year for Christmas. She thought I didn't like guys. He put it on, I was smiling and trying to control my laughter.  
"Hey, how about I take you for a little shopping before Nudge does." He was oblivious to the fact he looked ridiculous. "Your bike rocks." He added when I didn't say anything. "Yeah, lets go. Do you know how to drive?" I said having no idea where to go. "Yeah." he hopped on the front. I hopped on back, flinging my arms around. He started driving I had to grip hard on his waist. Soon I felt sleepy, I rest my head on his back. He smelled really good, was my only thought before I fell asleep on his back. 


End file.
